1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector provided with a retainer which detects partial insertion of terminal fittings and can lock fully inserted terminal fittings in a no-slip condition.
2. Description of Related Art
A side retainer type connector has been known which is configured to stop slipping of terminal fittings therein by inserting a retainer from the side face of terminal chambers and hooking projections provided on the retainer into holes notched on the side walls of terminal fittings. When terminal fittings are in a partially inserted condition in the chambers, the projections contact portions of the terminal fitting side walls which do not include the holes, therefore further insertion is blocked and the partial insertion condition is detected.
However, in such a conventional connector, the material of the terminal fittings is thin, and the projections occasionally bend the side walls of the terminal fittings to insert a retainer even when terminal fittings are not fully inserted. There has been a problem that the detection of partial insertion may not be reliable in this circumstance.
The connector described in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) HEI No. 5-326066 has also been conventionally known. This is a front retainer type connector, and includes a retainer having an insert portion which can be inserted into the bending space of a lance from the front face of a chamber. When terminal fittings are in a partially inserted condition in a chamber, the lance is still bent into the bending space, and therefore further insertion is blocked because the insertion portion is brought into contact with the bent lance when the retainer is inserted. On the other hand, when the terminal fittings are fully inserted in a proper position, the lance is restored to its original position and hooked in the terminal fittings. When the retainer is inserted, the insert portions penetrate into the bending spaces, and prevent further bending of the lances. The terminal fittings are thus doubly locked in a non-removal condition.
However, in such a conventional connector, when terminal fittings are in a partially inserted condition and the insert portion of a retainer is brought in contact with a bent lance in a bending space, an area which is brought into contact with the lance is small because it is inserted in from the front. Therefore, an insert portion may be forced in past the end of a bent lance. There has been a problem that the detection of partial insertion may not be reliable in this circumstance.
The present invention was developed to address the above-mentioned problems, and a purpose is to enhance the detection of partial insertion of terminal fittings.
In order to address the problems described above, a connector of the present invention for accommodating terminal fittings having locking grooves and barb portions is provided which includes a connector housing and a retainer. The connector housing includes chambers configured to receive terminal fittings inserted therein. Lances which protrude into the chambers are configured to bend into bending spaces outward of the chambers during insertion of terminal fittings, and to hook on barb portions of terminal fittings fully inserted in the chambers. Retainer insertion holes are formed on a side face of the connector housing for receiving the retainer laterally inserted therein in a direction transverse to the chambers.
The retainer includes hooking projections configured to penetrate into locking grooves of terminal fittings fully inserted in the chambers. The retainer also includes insert portions configured to penetrate into bending spaces of the lances to prevent bending thereof.
Further, in the connector according to the present invention partial insertion of a terminal fitting is detected when lateral movement of the retainer is prevented by a hooking projection contacting a side portion of a terminal fitting and an insert portion contacting a side portion of a lance.
The retainer may further include a front stop plate configured to cover front openings of the chambers and having terminal insertion openings through which tabs of male terminal fittings can be inserted.
Further, the retainer may be locked in a temporary locking position in which the hooking projections are laterally offset from the chambers and the insert portions are laterally offset from the bending spaces, to allow for insertion and extraction of the terminal fittings. The retainer may also be locked in a final locking position in which hooking projections are inserted into the chambers and the insert portions are inserted into the bending spaces, to prevent insertion and extraction of the terminal fittings.
In another aspect of the present invention, a connector for accommodating terminal fittings having barb portions is provided which includes a connector housing and a retainer. The connector housing includes chambers configured to receive terminal fittings inserted therein. Lances which protrude into the chambers are configured to bend into bending spaces outward of the chambers during insertion of terminal fittings, and to hook on barb portions of terminal fittings fully inserted in the chambers. Retainer insertion holes are formed on a side face of the connector housing for receiving the retainer laterally inserted therein in a direction transverse to the chambers. The retainer includes insert portions configured to penetrate into bending spaces of the lances to prevent bending thereof.
Further, in the connector according to the present invention partial insertion of a terminal fitting is detected when lateral movement of the retainer is prevented by an insert portion contacting a side portion of a lance.
The retainer may further include a front stop plate configured to cover front openings of the chambers and having terminal insertion openings through which tabs of male terminal fittings can be inserted.
Further, the retainer may be locked in a temporary locking position in which the insert portions are laterally offset from the bending spaces, to allow for insertion and extraction of the terminal fittings. The retainer may also be locked in a final locking position in which the insert portions are inserted into the bending spaces, to prevent insertion and extraction of the terminal fittings.
In another aspect of the present invention, a connector for accommodating a terminal fitting having a locking groove and a barb portion is provided which includes a connector housing and a retainer. The connector housing includes at least one chamber configured to receive a terminal fitting inserted therein. At least one lance which protrudes into the chamber, is configured to bend into a bending space outward of the chamber during insertion of a terminal fitting, and to hook on a barb portion of a terminal fitting fully inserted in the chamber. Retainer insertion holes are formed on a side face of the connector housing for receiving the retainer laterally inserted therein in a direction transverse to the chamber.
The retainer includes at least one hooking projection configured to penetrate into a locking groove of a terminal fitting fully inserted in the chamber. The retainer also includes at least one insert portion configured to penetrate into a bending space of the lance to prevent bending thereof.
Further, in the connector according to the present invention partial insertion of the terminal fitting is detected when lateral movement of the retainer is prevented by a hooking projection contacting a side portion of a terminal fitting and an insert portion contacting a side portion of a lance.
The retainer may further include a front stop plate configured to cover a front opening of the chamber and having a terminal insertion opening through which a tab of a male terminal fitting can be inserted.
Further, the retainer may be locked in a temporary locking position in which the hooking projection is laterally offset from the chamber and the insert portion is laterally offset from the bending space, to allow for insertion and extraction of the terminal fitting. The retainer may also be locked in a final locking position in which the hooking projection is inserted into the chamber and the insert portion is inserted into the bending space, to prevent insertion and extraction of the terminal fitting.